Zigzagoon Line/RSE
Zigzagoon is a very common encounter in Ruby and Sapphire, appearing on Routes 101, 102, 103, 104, 110, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121 and 123, as well as Petalburg Woods. In Emerald it is a slightly more rare encounter and only appears on Routes 101, 102, 103, 118, and 119. Ah, Zigzagoon, the world's number one HM Slave and Pickup Abuser! ...Wait, it can be put to other use? Why, yes it can! Zigzagoon isn't quite known for its power, but it has an unbelievable movepool, and it has a really nice Speed stat, good for outspeeding a lot of stuff in-game. It also gets STAB Headbutt very early for messing with your foes, and the items it gives you via Pickup can be extremely useful. Of all the early-game derps, Zigzagoon is by far one of the best. Forget Poochyena, forget Wurmple, forget Wingull, Taillow, and all those other derps. In Hoenn, Zigzagoon is the absolute best. Go ahead and use it - you generally won't be disappointed. Also, free items. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): At this point, the best move Zigzagoon carries is Headbutt, which everything here resists. Keep it out. * Rival (Rustboro City, optional): Everything can be Headbutt flinchhaxed to death, but if you chose Treecko then your rival will have a Combusken, which carries Double Kick. If not, Zigzagoon does okay here. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): STAB Fighting moves. No thanks. However, his Meditite only has Focus Punch as an attacking move, so just Headbutt it to death. * Rival (Route 110): Keep it away from Combusken, but you should be fine against everything else. If you still have a Zigzagoon, don't have it fight any of the starters because they're strong; Linoone can manage everything though. * Wally (Mauville City): Headbutt says hi, Ralts says goodbye. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): By this point you should really have a Linoone. If you have Mud Sport, it allows you to resist Shock Wave, but remember that the annoying Magneton will probably beat you despite Mud Sport, since you can't hit them for much damage either. Tread lightly. * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): Spam Headbutt, automatic win. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): Mightyena's Intimidate is annoying, but you could probably beat it. Zubat is a bit annoying and can't flinch thanks to Inner Focus, but one Headbutt should nail it anyway. Camerupt is probably too powerful, especially if it gets a high damage roll with Magnitude. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Slugmas and Numel are jokes. Camerupt's STAB Overheat will probably be too much for Linoone to handle, so you shouldn't try to flinch it to death. Same goes for Torkoal, who will take pitiful damage from Headbutt thanks to its titanic physical bulk. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): Spinda is a joke, but don't try to flinchhax his Linoone because it knows Belly Drum, which is a frightening move to deal with. Vigoroth is more or less manageable. His Slaking, however, is more of a threat and will hurt Linoone a lot. Use Dig and try to avoid it hitting you as much as you can. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Any Normal STAB functions well here. Mightyena is more annoying because of Bite and Intimidate, though, so Linoone will be at a disadvantage. Prepare a switch-in if you need it - you probably will. * Rival (Route 119): Same old, some old. Stay away from Combusken. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): While Linoone isn't the best contender for the moves Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, and Ice Beam, it can make decent use of the moves if you don't have anything better to learn them. Swablu can be Thunderbolted or Ice Beamed, and Skarmory and Pelipper will die to a Thunderbolt or two. Tropius and Altaria die to Ice Beam. If you neglected to teach it any of those moves, you can probably take on all of those except for Skarmory and Altaria. * Rival (Lilycove City): Once again, nothing really has changed. Just flinch through everything not named Combusken. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): There is nothing that can stop Strength or Return here. Go ahead! * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Mightyena will die to a few Headbutts or Returns while you Thunderbolt or Ice Beam Crobat and Surf Camerupt. Again, keep it away if it knows none of those moves. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): The lead is always easy, while Mightyena and Sharpedo are not. Again, Intimidate is bad for Linoone and Swagger makes it worse. However, Thunderbolt can make short work of Sharpedo. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Linoone shouldn't see any use in this battle unless you taught it one or more of the following: Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt. Shadow Ball deals with everything here but Ice Beam and Thunderbolt can also be used on Xatu and Ice Beam can take out Claydol. If you taught it Surf, then you can use that but remember that Linoone's meager Special Attack stat and lack of STAB on top of it getting weaker against two opponents makes it less viable here. Also, Sunny Day is always a thing in this battle, so Surf isn't going to be doing too much at all. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Mightyena can be Headbutted or Returned to death while the Camerupts can be Surfed if you taught Linoone that. Golbat and Crobat can be Thunderbolted or Ice Beamed. If you didn't teach it Surf, Thunderbolt, or Ice Beam, it's probably best to leave Linoone away from the Camerupts and bats. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena can be 2HKOed at best, cross your fingers it doesn't Swagger or crit in the meantime. Use Thunderbolt or Return for Sharpedo. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena will die to a few Headbutts or Returns. Thunderbolt Sharpedo and Ice Beam or Thunderbolt Crobat. Keep away from Crobat if Linoone doesn't know Ice Beam or Thunderbolt, though. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Thunderbolt spam if you have it. Whiscash is immune to Thunderbolt and will probably only be 3HKO'd by Return or Headbutt. Kingdra is neutral to Thunderbolt and will just Rest/Double Team annoy you. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria can be Ice Beamed. Magneton resists every viable move you could have except Surf. Delcatty can be Headbutted or Returned to death. Roselia will fall to a couple Headbutts or Returns or Ice Beams (watch out for Poison Point) and Gardevoir is powerful but frail and will likely be 2HKO'd by Return. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): You can flinchhax everything here because you will likely outspeed everything. Shiftry and Cacturne can be Ice Beamed and Crawdaunt can be Thunderbolted. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): If Linoone has Shadow Ball, great! Dusclopses are a pain because they'll likely only be 2HKO'd by Shadow Ball, but the Banettes will likely be OHKO'd. Sableye is annoying, but you'll eventually beat it if you keep spamming Shadow Ball. Be careful of Curse, Grudge, and Will-O-Wisp. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): The Sealeos and Walrein can be Thunderbolted, but remember that they are really bulky and will take a few of those. You could probably get away with Headbutting or Returning the Glalies though. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Ice Beam spam is the way to go. Kingdra should probably be handled by something more powerful. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Thunderbolt Wailord and Gyarados. Milotic and Tentacruel are very bulky on the Special side and are better handled by Return or Headbutt, or better yet, something more powerful. Ludicolo can probably be Headbutted or Returned. Whiscash has that STAB Earthquake and bulk so it's not a good idea. * Post-Game: See the Champion matchup in the Ruby and Sapphire section for the battle against Steven in Meteor Falls. }} Moves Zigzagoon starts with Tackle and Growl, and gets Tail Whip not long after. Yeah, that's viable (sarcasm). Headbutt at level 9 is a godsend and might even be with you the entire game. Sand-Attack comes next but likely won't see much use. Odor Sleuth at level 17 is useless as you can teach it Shadow Ball much later. If you delay its evolution by one level, you get Mud Sport at level 21 so you can use it to handle Wattson. Unfortunately, it doesn't get anything else much more useful by delaying its evolution. The most notable is Pin Missile, which is very weak and redundant as it gets Ice Beam to handle Grass-types and Shadow Ball to handle Psychic-types. Once you evolve it, its next move is the weak Fury Swipes. No thanks. Covet comes next at level 35, and that's rather weak and not very helpful unless you're trying to get a held item. Slash at level 41 is nice and all, but Headbutt has a better added effect, and you probably have Return at this point anyway. Rest is next at level 47 but isn't too useful, unfortunately. The final move is Belly Drum at level 53, and it's EXTREMELY risky because it cuts your HP in half, leaving you open to an enemy attack. Also, the only real physical moves you get access to are Return, Headbutt, and Shadow Ball, and you're probably at the Elite Four at this point. Zigzagoon's TM movepool is rather expansive, though the only ones worth mentioning are Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Blizzard, Thunder, Return, Dig, Shadow Ball, Strength, and Surf. The Normal moves all provide a power-up for its Headbutt, while the elemental beams (Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and Flamethrower, plus their variants) add to the line's coverage. Shadow Ball is neat to have, to deal with the pesky ghosts. Dig may also be useful in the mid-game, especially against Flannery and Norman. Recommended moveset: Return / Strength / Headbutt, Shadow Ball, and any two between Thunderbolt / Ice Beam / Surf Other Zigzagoon's stats Linoone's stats * What nature do I want? Attack and Speed-boosting natures are the best. Adamant and Jolly may sound nice, but remember that they'll decrease the power of your coverage moves like Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Surf. Likewise, don't settle for anything that lowers Attack. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Probably before fighting Wattson. * How good is the Zigzagoon line in a Nuzlocke? Get. Out. Anyone who has used one as an HM slave or Pickup abuser knows how valuable it is and that's not even half of it. STAB Headbutt and Return will take you so far and its expansive movepool will help you against many opponents. Don't pass up an opportunity to use the raccoon. Also, free items. Don't look a gift raccoon in the mouth. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Steel, Fire, Bug, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses